girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-05-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Am I a bad boy for enjoying the last frame of this installment for reasons other than the action or dialog? ;-} -- Donovan Ravenhull 04:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Agatha is a very healthy girl. :) Me, I'm more pleased with the heroine rescuing her gentleman friend in such a decisive manner. I hope she's not too nice to blow Merlot away. --m 05:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :: muttermutterwrongperson Hey Mnen, Genie has some new piccies for you *ahem* I second Mnenyver's last comment, although I bet she aims for the stomper, not Merlot personally -- Corgi 09:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, if you want some real fanservice see this page Dodger 08:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it is true that the Professors are fans of the female form: . Of course, if we were to list them all, this would become a long (but regularly referenced) page. :D --Donovan Ravenhull 10:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::So, who wants to start said regularly-referenced list? ;) LadyVivamus 15:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Simple, we just add another column to the Chronology pages, giving the "fan service" level for each page. Add a voting scheme to vote up or down the level (maybe two sets of votes, based on the gender-preference of the voters), and another page to list the top-ten pages based on the votes. Argadi 16:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I like this idea... do we have to take it to another forum first? Though why does it have to be in the Chronology if its a list that will move pages out of chronological order? --Axisor 16:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: No, I see where he's going with this. It's a template change, which means one-stop-shop; the Chronology is the only complete list of pages we have, and is the logical place for a voting mechanism like this. It's the Top 10 page which would be showing an order change as the voting shifts the popularity of one depiction or another (I forsee Wulfenbach wars on one side, and occasional flurries of Zeetha on the other). -- Corgi 18:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::This fall under the category of 'my god, what have I done?' --Donovan Ravenhull 19:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Made a great suggestion? --Axisor 19:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Considering I just got done talking with Argadi about Category:Pages with too many expensive parser function calls, we might want to consider another solution. :P Personally, I would really like to see a page-by-page nitpicker's guide with comments (much like a wiki based on a tv show might have an episode guide, only... bigger). --m 20:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Maybe break up the Chronology per chapter, instead of it being one volume-long list? It'd be easier to edit individual sections, and would reduce the function calls per page drastically. The original page would remain as an index, perhaps with chapter summaries added. I wish we could get that graphical commentary system incorporated, but I haven't heard from anybody about it lately.... -- Corgi 01:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Am I the only one that thinks that's the "Father was right... Again..." face ? - Admerwill :Yes--Yes it is, only I think instead of it applying to "Father" its more "Mamma" as in Mamma Gkika and her warning about over doing it. :I'm hoping for fanservice when Agatha needs to tend to that now-bleeding shoulder --Axisor 14:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :: No im talking about Him watching Agatha, if you look at the Agatha on the Castle Wulfenbauch , and the Agatha In Castle Heterodyne there WAY differnt. :: We the fans have been able to sit and watch Agatha grow up quite a bit, we've scene her learn from Othar, Master Payne, and everything else on how to be an effective Spark in the real world. She isnt the simple Naive girl that he fell in love with, shes acting a lot different than she did on the castle, Is he thinking that maybe his father was right all along? I think time will show them both were there wrong , if im right than Gil simply do have the perspective he needs YET. :: or am i just crazy. Admerwill ::: Well, considering how well he took Agatha going all tyrannical and then simply agreeing that they had a lot to talk about later.... and to be fair, Gil has grown up a lot since he and Agatha parted last on the big Wulfenbauch blimp. I'm just wondering how much of the talking will be a real conversation *squeel* (i'm such a fan of romance). But Panel 2 is more "Momma Gkika" and Panel 4 is more "WTH" to me --Axisor 18:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Ho. Gil and Agatha are doing the tag team bit again. I wonder what she will do with the Death-Ray. How much did she actually turn it down. Of course I would be a little more assured of the outcome if our heroes would act before talking. What still amazes me is the skill and tenacity of Silas as a fighter. What a nice recovery from Gil's throw. And it looks like at least one of the guns is still operable. Rej Maddog 11:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes, but... The echoing lines (motion of some sort, but is it moving into position or is there some vibration in play?) and the HMMMMMMMMMMM that seems to be coming from the gun (might be from the death ray, but it's positioned directly along the length of the gun) makes me wonder how stable that thing is. The next violent explosion may well be that gun in its death throes. -- Brassica 15:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol! Now I want to see it banana peeling back and big eyes on a soot covered face with great big Merlot eyes blinking out at a very dirty and extra pissy Agatha who says "I told you so!" ::On a side note.... the sweat drop coming off of Gil in the last panel--he's not going to break down like Tarvek is he? --Axisor 15:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Not like Tarvek. But now Agatha will have two swains on a slab. At least temporarily. In the Othar's Twitter alternate universe Gil apparently doesn't make it out of the castle alive. In this one I can't see the Gods playing such a cruel trick on us. With medical attention Gil should recover quickly. Rej Maddog 20:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, since you bring it up--why don't we have a forum to discuss the twitter? I've seen it referenced in a few articles.... But in general, since he was clearly in Mechanicsburg at the time of the whole castle thing--unless if he ends up doing some weird time-loop in the twitter--its very AU, i'd still like to express my OMG's and speculations and the like.... --Axisor 20:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I was just thinking about that, too. To keep it simple-ish... well, wait. Why am I talking and not foruming? -- Corgi 01:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Glad to see a forum for Other's Twitter. Could it be listed on the front page, the way this forum is? Or will it not be every episode like this one? Nekokami 04:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Well, for one - it's not that regular. For another, not all tweets are really comment-worth. Some are just getting us to the good spots. The Page-by-Page forum pages are being autogenerated by the Chronology page's code; the tweet topics are all manually generated. -- Corgi 06:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) We know Gil survives in some manner. Remember Bang's time window. Gil is very much there.Thanos007 16:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Different timeline. Still upsetting, though. -- Corgi 17:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC)